


Worthless Animal

by Creechuur



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: And DEFINITELY expect a ship tag update, Expect a lot of minor character appearances and chatter!, Gen, NONE of these tags are final, Only commonly recurring characters are tagged, Original Character-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creechuur/pseuds/Creechuur
Summary: A wolf rises from his grave and is given new meaning within these vast skies.But the stars have a peculiar way of forming.The Eternals have found their Eleventh.
Kudos: 1





	Worthless Animal

The troubles of the Skydom were often linked to its major concepts: Primarchs, The Empire, etc. Yet these skyfarers more often than not had their knees deep within comparatively little things. The little issues of people that were comparatively little to the calamitous events of the Skydom. From a weaver’s woes, a little Draph’s sense of inferiority, to the conflicts between four acclaimed knights. No matter the task, each scenario was handled with as much care as the last. That was why they stood before a grave. Within a smoothed out, extensive cave system, a blue haired girl led her friends towards a familiar pressure. The kind of pressure she felt more often than she realized, yet was stumped on its resemblance. Even more boggling was the arrival to their destination, torches pointed towards a rounded, stone grave… and its company. Whether it had a proper inhabitor was up to later discovery.

 _“ This is… kind’a sad. “_ A little red dragon chimed, fluttering around the statue they had been inspecting. His wings were feeble, a harrowing reality when he had learned that large wings were a proper display of power and strength amongst the Primarchs.

 _“ Kind’a? C’mon, Vyrn. Look at the guy. Bet if you put him and Nier in the same room it’d clear out real fast. Or they’d hook up-- Try to, at least. “_ A smoking helmsman mumbled between the quick toke of a cigarette. He exhaled, clouding the compact cavern they were standing in much to everyone else’s ire.

 _“ I know you two kids’ll die without some banter, but this is serious. Rackam, put out the cigarette-- Are you doin’ alright, Danchou? “_ An older, one-eyed musketeer tilted his attention towards a blonde girl who was close to swooning from nausea. A quick grumble from Rackam as the cigarette fell to the floor and got the boot.

 _“ Thank you, Eugen. Although, I’m not sure if we could categorize this as serious. More odd than anything, don’t you think? “_ A mature knightess brought her hand to the object of discussion, running her fingers against its smooth face. Stone solid, and expertly crafted. _“ This sculpture is… beautiful. Look at the way his fingers indent against the headstone. Every single bit of it is anatomically perfected. “_ She hushed, subtly marvelling.

 _“ Yeah, yeah. That’s great and all. But what’s it doin’ in this cave? You can’t tell me some guy whipped it up and had it carried off here? A thing like this could sell, y’know? For a lot. “_ Rackam knelt down beside the statue, tapping his knuckles against its spine. _“ Look’a this, too. “_ He wipes his palm against it, _“ No dust whatsoever. No grime or moisture. It was put here recently. ‘Least within the week. “_ He scoffed with as much a clue as the rest of them. This was a mystery for the ages, and one much more involved than they would have thought. The five of them glanced towards the initiator of this little quest.

 _“ Lyria? Are you okay? “_ Djeeta’s brows cocked empathetically, worried about the spaced glance the girl had been giving the statue. She hadn’t uttered much a word since they stepped foot into this cavern. Just silently gazing at the sculpture.

 _“ I’m fine, Danchou. It’s just… so sad. “_ She croaked, stepping forward to gently caress her hand along the sculpted hair.

Beside the grave was an Erune. A smooth, expertly sculpted Erune who was visibly stricken to their knees. Indented and dotted down his cheeks were tears, eyes clenched shut from what could only be determined as urgent grief. His forehead was pressed against the headstone of this grave, fingers gripped around its mass as if wanting to somehow deny its existence… while simultaneously begging for closure. No name on the headstone. No context to its events. Yet the raw emotion and posture of this Erune was enough to keep the skyfarers silent through Lyria’s observation. 

_“ I… “_ Katalina swallowed. _“ I think we should retreat. We already aided a town in need today, I think we’re emotionally stunted. “_ Her voice trailed off. Something about this just didn’t feel right. As if this weren’t just an ordinary sculpture. It had a story, it had a purpose. It had meaning. While everyone nodded in agreement, Lyria continued to inspect.

 _“ That can’t be all there is to it, though… I refuse to believe it. “_ Her signature sense of perseverance somehow blended perfectly with her sorrowful tone. Every surface of the Erune was inspected thoroughly, even despite Vyrn and Rackam having already begun a pace away from the statue. Heels and wings quickly turned though, instinctual companionship flaring as the blue-haired girl let out a yelp. Stepping backwards, Lyria slipped into Katalina’s arms.

_“ Lyria!? What, what’s going on-- “_

_“ Th-the eyes! The eyes, his… “_ She murmured, covering her mouth as she recovered from that momentary shock. Djeeta stepped over, a chill rolling down her spine as she gave the stone Erune a once over. _“ They’re… they’re weeping. “_ Her lips trembled, that empathetic look of hers returning.

_“ Lyria, come on. Those tears were sculpted. Perfectly, even. Just-- “_

_“ Rackam, no. **Look**. “_ Djeeta whispered, now solidifying the attention of each skyfarer. With the Erune's head tilted downwards, droplets began to fall from its face. The once winced expression of his was now wide open, the expected marble tone of his eyes glimmering a bright gold as they trailed with tears. Katalina held even tighter onto Lyria as her breath hitched.

 _“ I was right. “_ The knight spoke bluntly, gathering the gaze of everyone else. Before anyone else could open their mouths, color began fading onto the Erune. That grey, stone tint faded until the sculpture was looking much less like a breathtaking art piece, and like a person. _“ This man wasn’t sculpted. Or crafted. “_ Katalina spoke, sentences delayed by a swallow.

 _“ The guy was frozen… “_ Vyrn spoke, making his first genuinely sourced take of the day. Like the dragon, everyone else backed up as the color of this man was brought back into existence. The flow of tears didn’t stop, managing to be the only source of motion he maintained. _“ Wh-what should we do? What if he’s dangerous? Are we in the right condition to be kicking butt right now? “_ The dragon asked to the **blistering** silence of his companions. _“ You guys! Isn’t this serious? We have to do something-- “_

The skyfarers are sent into shock, eyes widening at the horrific, shrill tone of claws scraping against stone. Without moving from his previous position, the Erune drags its nails against the headstone. A clawmark is visibly made. And now? Denial has turned to anger. 

_“ **A cruel existence**. “_ His voice croaked out. There is a bubbly, sharp feeling in his throat, signalling that he had not spoken in a long, long time. The Erune is shaking. A result of more emotions than even the Grancypher could carry. He lifts his head, gaze harrowing enough to freeze the thoughts of everyone in the cave. _“ **A cruel existence, to be punished for your sense of self**. “_ His accent comes out in growled words, canines grit together with a near sparking intensity.

 _" What is this guy **talking** about!? "_ Vyrn chirped in awe.

 _“ Lyria? What’re you doin’? “_ Eugen spat, singular eye focused on the girl who refused to move from her position. Everyone else had stepped back, gestured as if ready to arm themselves for a fight. _“ Danchou, snap’er out of it! “_ He barks.

 _“ L-Lyria! This isn’t safe, we need to-- “_ Djeeta is cut off by the trembled standing position the Erune takes. And notably how he **towered** over everyone else. Rackam was the tallest among them, but this stranger loomed above him by nearly a foot. A single step put most of the group into a defensive stance, the second step spent readying said stance.

 _“ It’s ok. “_ Lyria’s uneasy breath was heard in her tone. The inflection of her voice made it hard to tell whether she was speaking to her companions… or **him**. Regardless, there is visible impact in her inconsequential words. Especially seen in Rackam and Eugen, who were about to shout their distaste in her response before a proper conclusion was made. The burning, golden sensation within the Erune's eyes simmered down. The fists he had kept at his side loosened. And his furrowed brows lightened. Next to go were his knees. Legs trembling, he was quick to collapse, Lyria recoiling as she could see the visible impact of his left temple against solid rock. If there were any dust to settle, it would have been a slow process.

Hearts still pounding against their chests, the first to act is Rackam. He swiftly steps over, gently pushing Lyria away in concern of her safety. What a weird, risky move she took! It was to be expected. The girl gave Sandalphon of all people a damn moral shakedown. He looks to his crew, and presses an ear against the Erune's back. 

_“ He’s out. We’re good. “_ The helmsman exhales in tandem with the other skyfarers. Katalina reaches to embrace Lyria, passionately gazing down at her.

_“ Lyria, you did good work-- But what were you thinking? “_

_“ Katalina, please. Just… just look at him. “_ She gulps, looking over her shoulder to the collapsed Erune-- Who let out one final tear that stained the floor below him. _“ He was scared. He didn’t want to hurt us. But he didn’t want to be hurt. “_ Her voice croaks at that last notion, pressing her head against the cold metal of Katalina’s armor. _“ Danchou? What should we do about him? “_ Always chomping at the bit to help others-- no matter the context. _“ Danchou? “_ Both Katalina and Lyria alike gaze at Djeeta's solid expression.

_“ Eugen, Rackam. Get him aboard the Grancypher. “_

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, thank you so much for reading! I bet you might have a whole **helluva** lott'a questions.
> 
> Namely, the Erune. While his name will be brought up shortly, here is his [primary reference](https://imgur.com/JkUIYh5) ( which I created in a lovely Picrew ). He is an OC that I've had in the back of my mind for about three years now, and recently brought to life around the middle of last year. He is NOT a GBF OC, but rather a character I'm bringing into its world out of love for the world itself, and my rekindled obsession with the game post-GBFest 2019.
> 
> That aside, I'm excited to write more of this. I hope everything is nice and tidy, as it was written at about six in the morning LMFAO. This is my first time writing a proper fic ( although I have about six years of RP experience which is, y'know, 'eh. ), so I'm foaming out the mouth to write more as I think you'll all come to love my big, himbo wolf.


End file.
